


this is how you pry yourself apart

by Yutora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Original Poetry - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutora/pseuds/Yutora
Summary: ...without ever meaning to.





	this is how you pry yourself apart

he says  
_“say no  
if you don’t want this.”_

and all i can see is the universe  
in his eyes.  
i could never say no to him,  
not to the ambrosia  
he poisons  
me with every  
kiss.

and i tell him  
_“take me;  
i am still yours.”_

even if he isn’t mine.  
even if he just sees lust with a [now] stranger  
and all i can see is the soulmate  
he used to be. 

and i say,  
_“i love you,”_  
when he’s done; and it’s a plea  
although it shouldn’t be.


End file.
